pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Pikmin 3 Suggestions (Group Letter?)
This is the page where we suggest features that would be good for Pikmin 3. We can possibly send a group email to nintendo if we get enough support from the Pikmin community. This is not to babble on about what new pikmin you want, but a page to discuss game mechanics you want. put comments under each suggestion, and add your own. My suggestions: :customizable pikmin order (so when you hold a pikmin and press <- on the dpad, it could go from any pikmin to any other pikmin. My option would be red first then yellow blue white purple. :No new Pikmin. If we add anymore Pikmin colors, there would be too many, unless we removed purple+white which would be a bad idea. Stick with 5, so one can have an even number of 20/20/20/20/20 out, and the abilities aren't too spread out, myabe a new ability for one and remove a ability for another. Also maybe onions for white/purple with reduced seed amounts (what would give a red Pikmin 10 seeds would give white+purple 1-4 seeds.) :ability to move while having Pikmin organized (they stay in order even when one is not holding them) :Gamecube controller support (was great in brawl) :Piklopedia and treasure hoard returns :Olimar and Louie return. I am hesitant about another character coming, 2 is enough :/. :Return from last save returns (even when underground) so we don't have to reset wii when our Pikmin die and we doing 0 death run :p :Create-Your-own-level could be cool, if its not over or under done, and its canon somehow (simulator??) :Same quirky and sophisticated humor that made us love the first 2 :soundtrack as bonus (err like they have in Kirby, where you can play any track in the game) :Don't go too much into the story, keep it like they did in Pikmin 2 :Customizable cursor :online multiplayer, possible map sharing :unlimited days thats all i can think of for now. Please add and comment. 06:43, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Gah, too much SPECULATION! And you forgot Story Co-op... cuz I mean who doesn't want it? really Chrys is right before i buy a game to look if its 2 players. not that i dont but 1p games Rpwyb Vote chrys or else :Sweet sig... Thank u RpwybVote Chrys or Else I agree with Chrys, and they should bring back both challenge modes from Pikmin 1 and 2 and label them Challenge Mode A and B.-- 06:10, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :THAT IS ENOUGH SPECULATING! UH OH! EVERYBODY RUN!-- 15:00, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :*Loads shotgun* Crystal, his is not speculation. This is not thinking WHAT is in the next game, but what game mechanics we WANT and SUGGEST. 20:34, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm confident he stopped thinking about it that in-depth once he realized it was about Pikmin 3.-- ::I'll give ya' 10 seconds to get off my lawn! 1...Carrot...seven...nine...errr... what was I saying? Oh yeh errr... 10! *BLAM!* Oh yeah? *Presses a button that sends a missle to Chrys' house*.-- 01:33, 25 July 2009 (UTC)